I won't lose you now
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: 'Powers in me' spin-off. A newcomer joins the Krimson Kingdom. Allana Kapenchi, the woman is Krimson, is his target. What's the purpose of the newcomer's actions? And why is Allana so important? Leave review please. Renji & OC


**Another spin-off from 'Powers in me'. I'm really enjoying writing extra moments like this Lol. This is a moment between Renji and my OC Allana Kapenchi. **

**The time is after the war with Aizen. **

**Please review and read my other stories. Thanx you!**

**Summary: **_A newcomer joins the Krimson Kingdom. Allana Kapenchi, the woman is Krimson, is his target. What's the purpose of the newcomer's actions? And why is Allana so important?_

**Krimson Castle throne room**

"I don't like this. It's always boring here." Renji said as he leaned on his arm with his girlfriend Allana by his side.

"Don't worry about it too much. We just have to focus on welcoming the newcomer. After we're done, we can spend the rest of the remaining day together."

"That does sound nice," Renji smiled when he looked up at her. She smiled back and kissed his forehead. Just then, the double doors of the throne room opened. When they fully opened, there stood a man whose height was a few inches shorter than Renji's. He stepped into the room and kneeled down in front of the throne's stairs. He then stood back up and held his hands behind his back. He had hair similar to Uryu Ishida's but his front bangs were longer. His hair was a dark purple and he had black eyes. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned up top with black pants and matching flat shoes. He looked so formal that Allana found him boring.

"My name is Jouten Fushigi. Please to meet you Lord Abarai and Lady Kapenchi."

Allana giggled. "He called me Lady Kapenchi." Renji laughed once then focused back on the new member.

"So tell me Jouten, have you been able to master your zanpactou?"

"Yes my lord. I will gladly show you its abilities if that is your wish."

"No, no. let's not worry about that. For now, let's get to know one another better so our relationship can grow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good my lord."

"Excellent," Renji said as he got up and grabbed Allana's hand. They walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Jouten. "To show you around the place, I have chosen Allana to be your guide." Allana quickly looked at Renji with her mouth slightly open. They looked at each other for a second then back at Jouten. "She will take good care of you."

"I will make sure nothing happens to her while I am by her side."

"Good," Renji let go of Allana's hand and kissed her cheek. "Come back to my room when you're done." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, and then Renji left the room; leaving Jouten and Allana to stare at each other with moderate faces.

"Shall we?" he asked while showing his hand to the doors.

Allana just smiled and led the way.

* * *

**Allana POV**

This was boring. Just stupid and I didn't want to do it. Being ordered to guide the newcomer to places of the castle was just something I found a waste of time. Hey, I love Renji and would do anything for him, but having to guide this boring guy around was just…jeez!

"Lady Allana?" I turned and saw Jouten looking at me with his hands still behind his back. Man this guy was formal; or nervous out of his mind. "You seem troubled. Is there something wrong?"

_Yes there's something wrong. I'm with you instead of Renji. _"No nothing's wrong. Let's continue." We traveled the halls and pathways for what seemed like forever. It was just 10 minutes. I thought this was going to take all day because of all the questions, but instead, Jouten was just listening and nodding every time I showed him something new. He looked boring but was obedient. He just may be a good member for the kingdom.

It was about 30 minutes later and we were halfway around the castle. We had the main place, the backyard and the extra areas a good distance away from the castle. This was a reason why I thought it would take all day. I was still talking while Jouten followed. Then he stopped. I turned and faced him.

"What's wrong? Do you have a question?"

He stood there looking at me without saying a word. Before I said something, he spoke.

"You're so different." He said. "More different from any woman I've ever seen." I smiled and starched the back of my head. Now this was awkward. "Thank you. I get compliments like that all the time." But in truth, I didn't.

"What are you doing in a kingdom like this? What are you doing here at all? Don't you feel caged? Don't you feel as if you could be somewhere else and not be here?"

"Actually, I don't feel caged. I like being here and doing the things I do. Why would you think that?" he shrugged.

"No reason. I just thought that you may want to have more freedom than you have. But don't you feel like you're a slave? You do what Lord Renji tells you to do."

"Only because he's my lord. He's the ruler of Krimson. As the woman of Krimson I have to do what my lord tells me to. Now, can we please continue?" Jouten paused then later shook his head. We continued our travel around the kingdom without speaking a single word about our conversation.

**1 hour later**

I showed Jouten his new room on the 4th floor then went to Renji's room located on the 6th floor. I made sure Jouten was a good distance away from me before I did anything else. I started to get a strange feeling about him. Then again, I didn't like him anyway. I entered the stairs that reached the 6th floor and walked down the hallway until I reached Renji's door and knocked. I turned to make sure no one saw me then knocked again. I continued looking around until I heard the door open and felt strong arms locked around my waist. I turned and saw Renji's seductive smile on his face.

"Didn't I tell you, you didn't have to knock anymore?" He then swung me into his room and closed the door. We made quick kisses then slow passionate ones.

"I know... you told me… over…and over." I said between kisses then he stopped. "But I just can't help it. I'm used to sneaking into your room. I'll stop being sneaky if you want me to _my lord_." I said seductively. Every time I taunted Renji with calling him 'My lord', he would get crazy and start kissing me furiously; which he did. He guided me over to the couch and laid on top of me. I unbuttoned his black shirt and threw it to the ground while he did the same with my shirt. He glided his hands down my body while I untied his hair and felt it fall on his back. I always loved when his hair was down.

We continued roughly kissing each other until we couldn't take it anymore. We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Then Renji got up and slipped his pants off while he pulled my long red skirt down. Renji stopped all together and looked down at me. My chest was rising and falling from my heavy breathing and small spots of sweat was on my body. Based on the bulge I saw in his pants, I knew he liked what he saw.

"Why did you stop my lord? I'm right here. Take me." Without a second to argue or even think, Renji was back on top of me. He wrapped his hands around my back and unclasped my bra. He then took off my panties while he took off his boxers. My legs were over his hips while he grabbed and held me close to his chest. My hands were on his chest and his head was on my head. I could hear his strong heart beat while we were there together. It was so silent and relaxing. Being with Renji felt so warm. I always felt safe while I was with him. I loved him.

I looked up at him while he looked down at me. We shared another slow kiss then broke apart.

"What's wrong Renji?"

"I don't know," he said as he put his hands through my hair. "I just feel as if…as if I'm going to lose you. I don't know where this feeling came from or know what it's doing here, but," he put his forehead on mine, "please Allana, don't break our promise. I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Renji smiled and kissed me again. After a few minutes, he laid me back out on the couch. We stayed there, hugging each other in the naked silence. We loved it. We needed it. It was part of being together. Just having this was something I was grateful for. I never wanted to lose this.

* * *

**The next day (midday)**

It was about 1:30 and thanks to my oh so good lord, I was told to guide the newcomers of Krimson to the Lienary kingdom to see their members doing research about new discoveries they found. The newcomers were a group of about 32 people. Eight people every 4 weeks for the last month. Now showing them around was **so** much fun. Now we were heading over the bridge that connects Krimson to Lienary. People were talking and discussing how much fun they were going to have; all except for Jouten. He was looking right at me the whole time. You know when you have feelings that you're being watched? Yeah, I had that feeling.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later that we reached the castle. We headed inside and I led everyone to the underground room entrance. I told them to behave, stay together and not do anything stupid before I even opened the door. But once I did, we headed down and stopped when I reached the bottom of the stairs. There to welcome us was the queen of the kingdom, Orihime Inoue.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you enjoy what you see here, but be warned, if you touch anything and you don't know what it is, it is a very high probability that you will wrinkle up, burn or just face a painful death. So please enjoy your time here." She smiled then walked off. "Stay together," I reminded everyone before we continued and headed to the back room. The room was big enough for big groups of people without disturbing anyone, so we went there first. When we reached the room, we found Lulu's back facing us, and then she turned when I said her name.

She turned then smiled at me, but had a moderate expression when she looked at the large amount of people in the room. Lulu was wearing a white buttoned up lab coat with cloves and protective goggles on. She was standing on a wooden stool with a beaker in her hands filled with light blue liquid.

"So these are my people for the next hour?"

"Yes," I answered. She sighed and put the beaker down. "Welcome! My name is Lulu Cifer and I am experimenting on something your brains wouldn't know about. But hey, don't worry, just because your attention spans may not have a clue of what I'm saying right now, doesn't mean that you can't learn anything. That is why I show you my work. That is why you are here." It was obvious that she got most of her attitude from our head researcher Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Well I'll be back in an hour. Have fun!" I smiled then ran out of the room before she could stop me. I then ran up the stairs and out of the underground room. I ran out of the castle and stopped running once I reached the bridge that connected the kingdoms. I bent down and supported myself with my knees. I took a few minutes to catch my breath, but was interrupted.

"Why are you leaving to quickly?" I looked up and saw Jouten with his arms behind his back again. I jumped and squealed then distanced myself from him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you with the group?"

"I was," he answered, "but then I saw you leave and I got concerned."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Thatisnotimportant," he quickly said. I jumped again and started stepping back just as he stepped forward to me. "You seem bothered by something. Is there something troubling you?"

"Well no not really, but now that I think about it, I feel uncomfortable with you stepping closer and closer to me."

"Now, now nay not feel bothered. For I will support you comfort. I will help you relax." What was he a sicko now? He would help me relax? Yeah right. There was no way he was going to get what he wanted. In order to escape him, I called for my ride. I took my thumb and index finger and whistled into it. Just then, a Monties, the bat like creature of the skies, flew down to me. I got on its back and we headed to the skies. As we flew away, I looked down and saw Jouten looking up at me.

"Well that was the weirdest moment of my life. Glad that's over." I heard the Monties make a fidgeting sound. I turned around to check what was wrong only to find Jouten's black eyes looking at me. I jumped again and started freaking out.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want your soul."

"Hahaha, funny. Now what do you want!"

"Your body, your life, your soul. I want your love." I paused then put my hands together and said, "Dizorubu." Just then, my hands and body were dissolving. I closed my eyes to not see Jouten's crazed eyes. Minutes later, I opened them back up and found myself at Toonamani castle. I closed my eyes to try and track down Renji's spiritual pressure. It was a good thing he was close in the area. I headed through the halls until I reached the entrance to the castle's underground room. I headed down the normal straight staircase and called for Renji. When I heard no response and reached the bottom of the stairs, I called his name again. Still nothing. I started freaking out. After what Jouten said, the pressure points in my body started to tingle. I couldn't help but be scared after what he said. I needed to see Renji. I wanted him to hold me and at least help me with facing my fears.

"Renji. Renji!" I turned a corner and saw Renji walking up to me. I tightly hugged him while he did the same to me. "Renji, I was so scared. Jouten; He said some things to me that didn't make any sense. I don't understand what's going on Renji."

"Don't worry my lady. Everything will be clear when the time comes." I quickly looked up and saw Jouten smiling devilishly at me. My eyes widened. I knew I saw Renji just now. I felt his spiritual pressure. I knew he was here! Suddenly, Jouten grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Just then, he bit the side of my neck. I screamed of pain and surprise. Then he started biting into my neck harder and harder. The more pain I felt, the more I screamed.

"Allana!" I heard someone yell. Jouten stopped biting me and dropped me to the ground. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" the same voice shouted, but Jouten flash stepped away and barely missed the attack. "Allana! Allana, hold on!" I felt my body being turned over but could hardly see the face of my savior. A heard my name being called a few more times, and then I blanked out.

**Renji POV**

As soon as I got the phone call from Ichigo about Allana, I got up and flash stepped to Toonamani. When I reached the castle, I tracked down Ichigo's spiritual pressure; knowing he would be with her. A few minutes later, I found them in a spare room by Ichigo and Rukia's room. I rushed in and immediately saw Allana lying in the bed. I went to the bed, bent down and noticed there was a red bite wound on her neck. I turned to Ichigo who had a worried, but mad look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I was walking around the castle when I heard someone screaming downstairs." Rukia started." I went to the underground entrance and automatically knew it was Allana. I ran downstairs and found someone biting her neck. The person just happened to be one of your men Renji."

"Who?"

"Your newest member, Jouten Fushigi." Ichigo told me. That was impossible. He just came yesterday. That's far too short of a time to hate someone, much less start a relationship. But it wasn't about that. He attacked Allana. What purpose was that for?

"Where is he now?"

"We're tracking his whereabouts. So far his location is unknown." Rukia answered.

"Alright," I said then looked back at an unconscious Allana. "You guys, can you take care of anything else that happens for the time being? I want to be alone with Allana."

"Sure," Rukia said, and then left with Ichigo behind her. He closed the door behind him while I pulled up a chair and sat right by my girlfriend. Her face was pale and her lips were a light blue. Her face showed as if she was in so much pain. I could tell that her bite wound was infected, but cured with Kido. Why wasn't I there for her? I could have been right there by her side. I should have been there. But all she was instructed to do was guide the group to the Lienary kingdom and come back to help me with paperwork. How could this have happened? I knew who did the damage, but why? As I thought about this, I started drifting off to sleep. Then my body surrendered and I laid my head down on the edge of the bed and went to sleep while continuing to think about Allana.

**Allana POV**

I looked around. I didn't know where I was. Everything was black. I didn't like darkness to begin with. What was going on?

"So you're finally awake. I was worried." I turned around and saw my zanpactou in her released form. Karen Jijo; the zanpactou of knowledge, wisdom, and blasts. She had wavy red hair that reached the ground, a long staff that was circular and had rings inside of it. She wore silky white gloves with a matching mini skirt. Her top had one long sleeve on her right arm that covered her wrist length gloves and was sleeveless on her left. You could see her belly button and her chest was completely covered.

"Karen," I called her to shorten her name, "what's going on here?"

"You're no longer in control," she answered in her sweet voice. "Your body has been taken over and there is nothing I can do at this point."

"What do you mean taken over? What happened to me? What happened to us? If I'm here, shouldn't I be in my inner world?"

"Yes, but when someone's body is taken over, their wielder and their zanpactou are stuck in darkness until they get their body back. At this point, all we can do is wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked, but just then I felt my eyes open in the outside world; except I wasn't myself. I looked around and tried to find out where I was. It looked like a room somewhere in Toonamani. It was easy to tell which rooms were in which castles. I looked to my left and saw Renji sleeping with both of his hands under his head. In my inner world, I was smiling at him; seeing as how cute he was. But in the outer world, I wasn't smiling, in fact, I felt as if I had no emotion at all. I couldn't feel my body. I was getting up from the bed, but just then, Renji woke up and looked at me.

"Hey Allana, you alright? You shouldn't be up so soon." He got up from his chair and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders then I looked up at him. _"Renji, I'm fine. Can you hear me? Renji!"_ I shouted, but my mouth wouldn't move. He said my name again, but this time stepped away.

"**Kill him."** Another voice said. I looked around and found no one, but the voice was echoing through my head. I knew exactly who it was. **"Kill him. Kill Renji Abarai." **

"Allana what are you doing?" Renji asked concerned. My body put my hand to my chest and said moderately, "Atashi Katana."

_Renji run!_

"Go forth inside, Karen Jijo." My zanpactou came out of my chest and turned into the sword that Karen was holding in my inner world. Renji then put his hand to his chest and automatically said, "Roar, Zabimaru!" his zanpactou revealed itself and the two of us slashed blades.

_Stop it! Please stop! Why is this happening? What's going on?"_

Just then, laughter was heard. Karen and I looked around then stopped when we saw Jouten walking up to us. Karen got in front of me then Jouten stopped.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karen Jijo."

"I would say 'like wise', but then I would be lying." Jouten squinted his eyes, but kept the evil smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? What do you want Allana for?"

"I told her, and I already know you heard. I want Allana for her soul. I want everything of her and about her. I want no other man to have her."

"You met her yesterday. There is no way you can possibly be in love with her."

"You are right about that my dear Karen. I did meet her yesterday, but that's what you think. I met you in person yesterday, but even before Aizen attacked Rukia and all of this chaos started, I've had my eyes on you, Allana Kapenchi."

"Sicko," I muttered.

"You tellin' me." Karen muttered back.

"But why?" I asked. "Why kill Renji. He has nothing to do with this."

"Are you a fool? He has everything to do with this. He's in love with you and you love him. It's obvious that he has to die."

"And you're acting like his death would mean that Allana loves you. It would only make their bond stronger. Killing him is pointless."

"You may think that Karen, but I have plans for both of you. Right now, I have to control your body and tell it what to do and where to cut. Thanks to the poison that I put in your system when I bit you, I have complete control of your body. Well girls, see you in the future."

"Wait bastard, what are you?" I shouted as he started disappearing.

"I am no normal Serine kingdom member; I am nothing more than an advanced hollow."

After he disappeared, I kept breathing deeply, trying to pull myself together. Then I focused back on the fight I was having with Renji. As I looked into my possessed eyes, I saw that we were now outside. The sun was setting and the purple and orange rings were on the horizon. There were dark storm clouds that showed rain was about to come. Rukia and the Kurosaki's were on the sidelines while Renji was holding a gash that I just inflicted on his arm.

"_Renji! Run! Please Renji, you have to run. Get out of here!" _Renji looked up at my possessed body and put Zabimaru back up. I then put the tip of my circular blade towards him.

"Blast 3, Sendo." Just then, a huge blast beam, similar to a cero shot out and hit Renji dead on. I screamed his name in my inner world while Karen was also focused on the fight. Just when I thought he was gone, the smoke cleared, showing Renji still holding Zabimaru but he was blocking his face. I smiled and covered my face. I was glad he was alright, but I had to do something. He had bruises and cuts all over him while all I had was a face wound. I was going to kill him at this rate. I looked over at Karen who now had her hand on her chin.

"What is it Karen?"

"I just might have a plan, but I'm going to need you to help me." I nodded.

"We need all of your strength. If you want to get your body back and save him, you have to do this for me. Can you handle it?" I walked over to Karen and put both hands on the staff. "I don't want to kill the only man I love. Let's get this over with." She nodded. We closed our eyes and focused on the staff. Not even seconds later, our spiritual pressures increased. They rose so much that the outside world could feel our power. **"What is this?"** Jouten freaked in the darkness. I smiled and raised my pressure higher while Karen did the same. We continued on until we felt Jouten coming back into our world. We opened our eyes and pointed the staff at him. He now had a shocked expression and tried to run. But our power was so strong, so fierce that he was paralyzed.

"Blast 4: Yomi." Then a black blast beam went straight toward Jouten and hit him dead on. Slowly, I started feeling as if I was getting my body back. I looked around and saw my inner world becoming the same again. The autumn leaves falling from the trees and the wind gently blowing, causing the leave to blow the direction of the wind.

"Thank you, Karen." She shook her head. "We did it together." She then put her hand on my head and smiled. "Now go to Renji. He needs you now more than ever." suddenly, I started feeling tired and out of energy. I closed my eyes and fainted out.

* * *

Minutes later, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Rukia holding me in her arms. The rain was dropping into my eyes. I got up from her lap and blinked a few times.

"Allana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, but then remembered about Renji and started freaking out.

"Renji! Where is he? Is he alright?" she pointed over to Renji with her thumb. I looked over and saw his hair was down and soaked from the rain along with Ichigo's. Ichigo was healing his wounds with a healing Kido while they were talking. Rukia helped me to my feet and walked me over to Renji. About half way over to them, Renji looked up and saw me. He got up and walked over. I let go of Rukia and limped over to him. When we caught up to each other, we tightly embraced. I automatically started crying into his chest while he kissed my forehead.

"Renji…Renji," I cried his name and hugged him tighter while he did the same for me. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart then deeply kissed each other. Renji's hands were cupping my cheeks while I was grabbing the back of his shirt. We did a few quick kisses before breaking apart.

"I'm so sorry. Jouten infected me when he bit me. I didn't know what I was thinking and," Renji cut me off when he kissed me again.

"I know. I know that wasn't you and it's alright. I'm fine now and we're both alive." I nodded then kissed him again. After the quick kiss we hugged tightly again. Being in his arms again was truly something I missed. I wanted the real Renji, and I had him.

"Allana," he said after a few minutes. I looked up into his eyes. I saw that he had something to say, but I was a tad worried about what it was.

"I know that this isn't the best time, but after almost losing you, I finally realized that not having you with me is something I can't afford. I know this is crazy of me and asking this while we're both wounded just isn't right," I laughed, "but even so." Renji held my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

"Allana Kapenchi, will you marry me?" my heart stopped. I grabbed his shirt and kept beating on him. I could hardly breathe or stand as it was, but now he was asking me this…this…

I stopped beating on him and got my breath back. "Yes, yes I will." I nodded.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded again. We hugged each other tightly again. Renji picked me up and spun me around once. Then he put me down and after about a second, we both fell to the ground. I was leaning on him while he was under me with his eyes closed.

"You knew we were both injured. Why the hell would you spin us around."

"I was happy damn it." he said before we both started laughing. We looked at each other again and smiled. "I love you Renji."

"I love you too Allana." We kissed again and got up when our friends came to help.

* * *

**2 months later**

**Normal POV**

"You all ready?" Allana asked. Her friends and family were waiting for her to throw the flowers over the balcony to see who the next bride to be was. Allana turned around then threw the flowers. Everyone was freaking out. Their hands were in the air, trying to catch the flowers. The screams subsided then Allana turned around to find Lulu's close friend Sakae holding the flowers with both hands. Everyone looked at him, while most laughed at his cuteness. Sakae, who had dark blue spiky hair and hazel eyes, looked over at Lulu; who just happened to be standing next to him. She looked up at him then smiled. He smiled back then gave her the flowers. The crowd cheered and awed then wooed when Sakae kissed Lulu's cheek. Her face was as red as the roses in her hands.

Allana smiled and looked down to see Renji smiling up at her. She smiled back and exited the balcony. Her white dressed blew as she walked to the entrance of the castle. _"Allana,"_ she heard in a whisper. She recognized that voice, even though it hasn't shown for these last 2 months. "Rest in peace, Jouten." She said as she continued walking.

Once Allana reached the entrance, she was welcomed with Renji's arms circling around her waist. She looked around and saw everyone was dancing, talking and still discussing Lulu and Sakae's romance. Allana turned to Renji. They both smiled at each other then Renji looked down lower. He put his hand on Allana's lower belly. She looked down too and held Renji's hand. They couldn't stop smiling for the being that was now 1 and a half months old.

* * *

**I freaking loved this! My best work so far and fabulous action. I hope you cried! Lol. No I don't but I do hope you liked it. I worked really hard on it! **

**Leave a review and check out my other stories. It would make me happy if you did! Thank you!**

**Btw: Jouten's zanpactou's abilities were to enter into the minds of people and play illusions in their heads. I forgot to mention that.**

**New words… (I looked them up on a Japanese dictionary website so they should be right. Lol)**

**Jouten: God**

**Fushigi: Wonder**

**Dizorubu: Dissolve**

**Karen: Lovely**

**Jijo: Maid**

**Sendo: Death**

**Yomi: Underworld**

**Sakae: Glory**

**And remember! Leave a review! **


End file.
